Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160529195702
Nee es ist wirklich nicht angenehm ... meine Schwester ist mal versehentlich mit dem Arm gegen mein Ohr gekommen und ich bin wegen dem plötzlichen Schmerz in Tränen ausgebrochen ... du hättest mal ihr Gesicht gesehen sollen XDD Anime Folge 1: * Ich hab ja schon seit dem 13. keine Schule mehr weswegen ich da immer das Zeitgefühl verliere :D Das ist schon überraschend zu hören, dass Mathe bei euch (also generell) ein Schwachpunkt ist - bei uns gibt es immer die total guten, die im Mathe-Abi bei einer 1 liegen, einige wenige liegen so im 2er und 3er Bereich, und der Rest sammelt sich dann unter einer 4, weswegen es Hauptziel der meisten ist, mind. eine 4 zu bekommen. Kriegt ihr etwa eure Maturaarbeiten wieder? Wir nämlich nicht, sondern nur die Noten. Die Abiklausuren kann man sich etwa ab 2021 ansehen, und das auch nur unter best. Bedingungen ... achja, und die Lehrer schaffen es bei uns nicht mal innerhalb 1 Woche normale Klausuren zu korrigieren, wie sollten die dann bitte die Abiklausuren, wo viel mehr geschrieben wurde, schaffen in der kurzen Zeit? Folge 3: * Ich hab Nozomi ja von Anfang an gehabt, und die 2. hab ich dann bei irgendeinem Lied bekommen ^^ Ich hab momentan 5 verschiedene Nicos, keine Ahnung, wie lang es dauert, bis man alle Rares oder auch SRs oder URs idolozed hat :D Folge 4: * "Nico-Nico-Ni" ist eben ansteckend xD Folge 5 - 12: * Also, ich weiß ja nicht, welche Vorstellung du von Freundschaften unter Mädchen hast, wenn das "normal" sein soll ... zumindest nicht hier xD * Ja, Honoka! Ich kam anfangs immer mit Hanayo und Honoka durcheinander (dann hieß es entweder Honoya oder Hanako), aber ich hab's jetzt im Griff ^^ * In dem Streit-Moment habe ich mich an eine Stelle aus One Piece erinnert, daher hab ich schon geahnt, dass egal wie böse es jetzt aussehen mag, sie werden es schaffen und sich versöhnen ... * Na heißt Eli nicht eigentlich Eri oder so? Zwei Mal ist es in den Subs nämlich so aufgetaucht. Und vielleicht kann Alisa einfach noch nicht gut Japanisch lesen :D Folge 13: * AHA! Hab's doch gewusst! Zwar kein Love Live! ... aber zumindest ist Kotori wieder da ^o^ Kommen wir nun zu Staffel 2! (Hätte mich dein Tipp verunsichern sollen? XD) Folge 1: * Honoka als Schülerpräsidentin? Alsoo ... sie mag zwar sehr engagiert sein, aber wirklich nur, wenn's ihr auch Spaß macht ... und sie kann ja auch faul sein :D * Hanayo bringt mich immer wieder zum Grinsen damit, wie sie zu nem anderen Menschen wird, wenn es um Idols geht XD Und Rin's Reaktion jedes Mal dazu :D * Eli's "Khorosho" als sie die "verzierten" Fotos vom Purikura gesehen hat war nicht übertrieben genug xD Es sei denn, man sieht es als ein "Also gut!" an, weil man es im Russischen auch so sagt. * Das nächste Mal, wenn du auf dem Dach "Let it go" singst, damit es schneit ... nimm dir ein Beispiel an Honoka xD Folge 2: * Honoka: "Ein Klavier! *zum Ventilator hochguck* Diese Dinge, die reiche Leute immer haben!" :D * Also echt ... dass Nico Maki's Glauben an den Weihnachtsmann lustig fand ... sowas macht man doch nicht .... Folge 3: * Meh ... ich mag A-RISE nicht ... Folge 4: * Nozomis zufriedenes Grinsen, als sich Rin zwischen den beiden LKWs durchgequetscht hat xD * Nico's kleiner Bruder ist schon genial :'D * Rote Augen scheinen in der Familie dominant zu sein xD ... und ich wollt schon sagen ...wie viele Geschwister hat die denn?? xD * Awww das ist so schön wie die sich immer für andere einsetzen ^o^ Folge 5: * RIN SIEHT SO KAWAII AUS AWW *o* Folge 6: * Ich fand es so genial, als sie ihre Charaktere getauscht haben xD Folge 7: * Ich hab die 7 ausgelassen, weil meine Schwester bei 8 war, als ich dazugekommen bin und wollte die 7. nicht nochmal schauen, daher kommt's noch :) Folge 8: * Menno, warum können die nicht mal Nicos Schauspielkünste annehmen anstatt wieder so einen "Ernsthaft? Schon wieder?"- Blick aufzusetzen ... * Aww die Folge hat mich fast zum weinen gebracht, ich find Nozomi toll!! Ich find es generell super, dass sie in der 2. Staffel mehr auf die Hintergrundgeschichte von einigen eingehen ^^ Folge 9: * ES IST DOCH VIEL ZU KALT BEI DEM WETTER IN DEN UNIFORMEN! Mensch ... zieht euch zumindest wie Hanayo ne Strumpfhose drunter :D Folge 10: * Jahaha ihr habt A-RISE geschlagen ^o^ Folge 11: * Zu Alisa: Soll ihr Idol Club jetzt "Khorosho" heißen? Denn wenn sie eig. "meinen eigenen guten/tollen Idol Club" meinte, hätte man das Adjektiv deklinieren müssen ... "khoroshij" (kA wie man es so schreiben würde) Idol Club :D * Ich hab versucht, mich zurückzuhalten ... ich habs versucht ... ich habs versucht ... aber als Nozomi Nico umarmt hat und diese als letzte auch in Tränen ausgebrochen ist, konnte ich mich auch nicht mehr beherrschen ... maaaaan xD Folge 12: * Ohh sie spielen endlich das erste OP-Lied ^o^ Folge 13: * Sie haben gewonnen *o* (wie unerwartet xD) * Aishiteri Banzai ist auch ein schönes Lied ^^ Ich hoffe, dass wir auch eine schöne Abschlussrede bekommen, wobei ich alle Hoffnungen in meinen Klassenlehrer gesetzt habe, der es zsm mit einem anderen Lehrer, seinem best buddy, macht, und zusammen sind die immer sehr amüsant :D * Ja natürlich! Das perfekte Ende! Noch ein Love Live! ? Ich fand es war ein schöner Anime ^^ Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich mir auch noch die andere Staffel mit der anderen Band ansehe, aber den Film auf alle Fälle! Da ich ja auch im Spiel weiterspielen werde (und bestimmt auch noch mal was zeichnen ... als ich SAO geschaut hab, habe ich auch eine Zeichnung zu Sinon angefertigt, zu OP mach ich das auch noch gelegentlich; hab sogar für einen Freund eine OP-Geburstagskarte gebastelt ... so viel Aufwand). Jedenfalls will ich geistig nicht sofort mit Love Live! abschließen :) Beim ersten Anblick des Gesichts von dem Jungen musste ich an Detective Conan denken :D Worum geht es denn da? OuaT Das mit den Love Live!-Events hab ich bis heute nicht so wahrgenommen ... ich war zu sehr mit den Events in One Piece Treasure Cruise beschäftigt xD Tattoos'' Schon, aber so weiß man, wie man überhaupt zu dem neuen Thema gekommen ist xD Bei uns wird kurioserweise der Osten immer rechter hab ich das Gefühl, weil da die "Alternative für Deutschland" die meisten Stimmen bekommt ._. Meine Eltern wären beide deutlich glücklicher, wenn sie nicht mehr zusammen unter einem Dach leben würden, aber irgendwie macht keiner von beiden einen ernsten ersten Schritt und es bleiben nur harte Worte, die man sich regelmäßig zuwirft. Solange es die richtigen Freunde sind, kann man auch mit wenigen glücklich sein, ja :) Dann ist deine Mama aber auch eine spaßige Person, oder? :D Ich hab meine Einstellung bzgl. der Hausaufgaben geändert als ich bemerkt hab, dass meine Schwester sich selbstständig wenig um die Schule kümmert, v.a. wenn unsere Mutter zu tun hat oder einkaufen ist, und da sie sonst auch zu mir hochschaut wollt ich ihr damit behilflich sein ^^ '''Minecraft Solange die bunten Schafe nicht vollkommen weg sind :o Fahrprüfung Er hat auch nicht vor, ALLE Wikipediaartikel zu lesen, sondern nur die Länderliste abzuarbeiten ... schon zum dritten Mal jetzt!! Diesmal schaut er sich nach jedem Land mehrere Dokus dazu an. :D Er wollte sich AC für den PC kaufen, hat es sich aber dann irgendwie anders überlegt ... früher hat er auch Need for Speed gespielt, aber das hat ja nicht so viel gebracht xD Zum Zitat: Der Bruder erinnert mich irgendwie an Bentley :D "Is this outfit too revealing?" - Nozomi (Love Live! School Idol Project)